User talk:Kite874
105/famine Foundry This build is designed to farm in The Foundry of Failed Creations with a 55 Monk and Famine Ranger in hopes of getting a Titan Gemstone as they go for a large sum of money. 105 Monk Tank Equipment Any weapon with lengthening 20% enchantment time will work but I recommend Kepkhet’s Refuge for the extra energy given. All pieces of armor must have a superior rune on them bringing your health down to 105 which is a variation of the 55 Monk build. Usage Cast the last 3 enchantments when loaded into the area and take the Anguish Hunt and Quest. Cast Protective Spirit, Spell Breaker, and then Shield Of Absorption once Quickening Zephyr is up. Gather all mobs into one central area and stand very close to all spell casters and start on a cycle of casting Ancestor’s Visage and Sympathetic Visage. *Note that these 2 only work when being hit with melee attacks so do not continue to keep up if there are no melee attacks on you.* Maintain Protective Spirit, Spell Breaker, and Shield of Absorption at all times. Counters and Problems *Casting Spell Breaker when Quickening Zephyr is not up will result in it not recharging in time which then can lead to enchantment stripping and death. *Not having all the spell casters in adjacent range to be hit by Visages. *Healing spikes from Margonite Anur Ki The Famine Ranger Equipment Radiant Armor with the specified runes and runes of attunement for any other slots available is recommended. Any type of Bow with additional energy. Usage Cast last 2 enchantments on Monk when done loading and take Anguish Hunt and Quest. Use Serpent’s Quickness followed by Quickening Zephyr when Monk is ready. Cast Famine and keep Quickening Zephyr and Famine up at all times. Cast Edge Of Extinction when Margonites are close to death. Variants Replace Apply Poison with Lightbringer's Gaze (depending on Lightbringer Rank) for different ways to deal with stragglers. Some people like to carry Succor in place of Balthazar's Spirit. See Also YouTube Video of similar build in action using a ranger hero Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC)